The Newlyweds
by magicstruelove
Summary: Tiana needs to learn to finally become a princess. This is her new life now. She is the wife of a prince. She needs to relax once in a while.


Intro

After Tiana's Wedding.

Tiana is very new to the whole "being a wife" life, especially when her husband is Prince Naveen of Maldonia. If she had a penny for every time she hears that she would be richer than Mr. La Beouf. Tiana was now a princess and now has to act like one. It was hard for her because all of her life she did everything herself. As a princess, she has servants at her side at all times. Tiana felt awkward when they would ask her, "Would you like me to dress you ma'am?" or "Would you like me to rub your feet?" It was all new. Tiana's husband Naveen would always tell her to relax because she worked so hard for so many years. But every time she looked into Naveen's eyes she was easily convinced.

At Naveen's point of view, he was so happy to have Tiana as a wife. She was hardworking and independent all the time. He felt like it was his duty to give her a new and relaxed life. When he danced with her as frogs and saw the stars in her eyes, it was love starring right at him.

Tiana had enough money to get her restaurant right after the wedding, and worked hard with Naveen and the place became a huge hit. Tiana thought a lot of her father that died. Everything she did for that restaurant was for her father. But she was married and she had to be by her husband's side. It didn't matter what it was but they have to get through it together. When they were frogs, they stood by each other and they weren't even married.

Since Tiana never had any relationship with another man it was difficult to have Naveen share a bed, let alone a bedroom. But Naveen understands her emotions, so for the first months of marriage Naveen slept on the couch. Every night Tiana would talk to Evangeline and Raymond in the sky. Of course they couldn't speak since they were stars but in Tiana knew they were listening. Night after night she would wish on those stars, "Please, please, please." She said her wish while holding a wedding picture of her and Naveen close to her chest. It's been a month but she still couldn't.

One day Naveen's parents bought them their honeymoon. The married couple never went on their honeymoon because they were both so busy with the restaurant.

"A honeymoon?" Tiana said.

"Yes, my parents paid for it. For the both of us" Naveen replied.

"But what about the restaurant? Who is going to take care of the restaurant?"

"We should ask the citizens if we can have some time off, yes? They will understand?"

Tiana knew that Naveen does have a point. " _Maybe this will be my chance to show Naveen that I am ready._ " She thought in her head.

"Okay Naveen we will tell the citizens that we will take a break for our honeymoon" Tiana said with a bright smile.

"We will celebrate like royalty! I promise Tiana that I will do my best to make this honeymoon amazing for you" Naveen shouted with hope in his eyes.

The next morning Naveen made the announcement, "Please everyone listen. Tiana's Palace will be closed for the time being."

"But why? We will miss the food" exclaimed a stranger.

Naveen replied, "No sir, we will not be shutting done forever. Tiana and I never went on our honeymoon since we got married. We are asking, because we need so some for ourselves, no?"

Everyone grinned and understood the plan, and with this gesture she was finally convinced.

Later that day she gave the key to the restaurant to her mother. And started packing her things.

"How long are we going to be on our honeymoon?" Tiana asked.

"My mother and father bought the place for a month." Naveen answered.

"A whole month!"

"Is that too much?"

"What about the restaurant, Naveen?"

"Don't worry my princess. Time is going to fly by. We are going to have our honeymoon in the fabulous islands of Hawaii."

"Hawaii?"

"You do not like the place?"

Tiana's face began to glow, "I've heard so many wonderful things about Hawaii. People would show me pictures."

"Then let's have fun, princess. We are not getting younger."

Tiana thought, " _He is right. I have been working all my years and I do need a break. Even if it's for a month. I hope I don't get carried away. And this is going to be the first time I will be able to share a room with Naveen. I don't want to ruin our marriage because I am uncomfortable. Like he said I'm not getting younger. It's time to have fun as Princess of Maldonia."_


End file.
